I Was Born To Love You
by Runa97
Summary: La presión de un caso sin resolver y el tic-tac del reloj de pared, son los causantes de que Greg Lestrade decida tomar un poco de aire fresco. La lluvia cae sobre Londres y el paraguas azul oscuro se resbala de sus manos. Tropieza con un desconocido de cabellos pelirrojos y de sonrisas tan escasas que contemplar una se vuelve de lo más curioso y agradable.


**_Summary:_** La presión de un caso sin resolver y el tic-tac del reloj de pared, son los causantes de que Greg Lestrade decida tomar un poco de aire fresco. A pesar del pronóstico del clima, la lluvia cae sobre Londres y el paraguas azul oscuro se resbala de sus manos. En medio de las gotas de agua, tropieza con un desconocido de cabellos pelirrojos y de sonrisas tan escasas que contemplar una sola se vuelve de lo más curioso y agradable.

**_Extensión:_** One-Shot

**_Disclaimer:_** Ningún personaje es mío todo pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la BBC. Yo nada más me divierto con esto :3

**_Notas:_** Este fic participa para el reto **"Mystrade el musical"** de el foro **"I am SHER locked"**

**_Canción con la que participa: _**I was born to love you de Queen.

* * *

I WAS BORN TO LOVE YOU

**1.- TIC TAC**

Con un vestido del color de la plata de corte sencillo y de escote pronunciado, unos zapatos de tacón de aguja (tan altos que a Greg no le hubiera sorprendido que a mitad de una frase se cayera y se rompiera un pie) y el cabello rubio ceniza perfectamente peinado cayendo como una cascada de rizos sobre la espalda y los hombros desnudos; Miranda Grinell, la presentadora del clima, se movía en la pantalla del televisor pronosticando para ese día temperaturas que variaban (Por más increíble que pareciera) de los 30 a 40 grados centígrados, sin probabilidades de lluvia. "_Por lo tanto_" decía con voz tan melosa que llegaba a ser irritante "_Tiren los paraguas por la ventana y no se olviden del protector solar_"…

_Tonterías,_ pensó Greg y se froto las sienes con las yemas de los dedos como si intentara ahuyentar el dolor de cabeza, acto seguido, tomó el control del televisor, oprimió el botón de apagado, abrió el último cajón corredizo del escritorio y lo introdujo para hacerle compañía a una engrapadora, algunos lápices con la punta rota, bolígrafos (algunos nuevos y otros con la tinta desparramada) y un montón de clips que destellaron a la luz de las lámparas.

Cerro el cajón con un golpe sordo y agarró una vez más el bolígrafo de tinta negra que descansaba sobre las múltiples carpetas de casos resueltos y por resolver que inundaban la superficie del escritorio, agito la cabeza intentado despejar su mente y volvió a concentrarse en lo que tenia enfrente.

La hoja seguía tan vacía como hacia dos horas cuando se había sentado en su silla favorita listo para comenzar con la bitácora de ese nuevo caso que en lugar de mejorar, empeoraba cada vez más.

Tres desapariciones de las cuales dos de ellas ya habían pasado a catalogarse como homicidios. Y todo en menos de una semana.

Los dos cuerpos habían sido hallados en distintos lugares, presentando características diferentes y no guardando relación alguna más que una sola cosa que compartían, que los unía y que indicaba que habían sido victimas de la misma persona: un curioso grabado hecho en tinta negra.

El primer caso registrado, era el de Harrison Montrose, un hombre de 35 años de edad. Empresario. Reportado (por su esposa, Margaret) como desaparecido en la tarde del Lunes. El cuerpo fue encontrado la mañana del martes, en la estación del metro de Londres, por una mujer de edad avanzada. Inmediatamente, la mujer fue interrogada y eliminada de las listas de posibles culpables. El cuerpo fue analizado y unas horas más tarde, se presentó un informe detallado de las condiciones del cadáver: La victima había recibido múltiples golpes, presentando fractura de cráneo, ruptura de dos costillas y un corte en la garganta por donde había sido drenada toda la sangre. Además de eso, entre los omoplatos, resaltando en la piel pálida y pintado en tinta común y corriente: las cinco líneas de un pentagrama y una clave de sol.

La segunda victima, Andrea Kent de 22 años. Camarera. Reportada desaparecida el día Martes dos horas después de que el cuerpo de Harrison fuera encontrado. El cadáver de Andrea fue hallado en medio de un charco de sangre a la 1:00 de la madrugada del día miércoles, por un estudiante de preparatoria que regresaba a casa después de una noche de copas. El cadáver fue llevado a la Morgue donde se estipuló que, aunque a simple vista el cadáver parecía indemne, bajo la ropa mostraba moretones en todo el cuerpo y un gran corte el el pecho. Las costillas habían sido extirpadas y ahí, donde debería haber estado el corazón se hallaba un papel ensangrentado que marcaba con pulcras letras escarlata un simple: "Réquiem DeMort". La nota fue tomada inmediatamente como evidencia para ser analizada. La victima presentaba también, un grabado en la nuca que representaba un pentagrama y un símbolo que marcaba un "Do" en la escala musical.

Tres días y nadie había sido capaz de hacer algo. Unas cuantas pistas y no habían hecho más que suponer. El tiempo corría y amenazaba con más desapariciones y muertes con grabados. No podían darse el lujo de esperar.

Y cabía la posibilidad de que en ese preciso momento, mientras Greg se inclinaba con el bolígrafo en mano sobre la hoja de papel en blanco, la tercera victima desaparecida podía estar corriendo por el mismo destino que los otros dos.

Era frustrante y el molesto Tic-tac del reloj de pared no ayudaba en nada para calmar sus nervios que estaban cada vez más a flor de piel.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sumergió su rostro entre sus manos, respiro hondo...Y eso habría funcionado para calmar sus nervios algunos meses atrás. Pero ahora no servía más que para empeorar las cosas.

Inhalaba hondo y liberaba lentamente el dióxido de carbono, calmando solo un poco el acelerado latir de su corazón. Pero entonces, volvía el Tic-tac y su estrés se disparaba. Una vez más su corazón martilleaba desbocado en su pecho y la sangre corría furiosa por sus venas haciendo palpitar sus sienes.

Quiso gritar y cubrir sus oídos con las manos, pero eso no arreglaría nada, necesitaba inmediatamente un cigarrillo y el mayor tiempo posible fuera de esa endemoniada oficina.

Se paro de golpe tan rápido que volcó la silla contra la pared y se apresuro a llegar a la puerta.

Tomo un paraguas, descolgó su abrigo, se lo hecho por los hombros, paso los brazos por los agujeros de las mangas y se precipito fuera de la estancia, corriendo literalmente hacia las puertas de cristal que marcaban la salida del edificio.

-Inspector- llamo una voz femenina a su espalda acompañada por el sonido de los tacones al golpear el suelo de mármol.

-Llama a Sherlock- grito Greg agitando la mano y saliendo hacia la lluvia que caía a cantaros sobre la ciudad.

El viento soplaba con demasiada fuerza y le golpeaba el rostro haciendo que entrecerrara los ojos. La lluvia no amainaba y el frio le calaba los huesos. Pero no le molestaba, era relajante el sonido del golpetear de la lluvia contra el pavimento.

La humedad se percibía en el aire, y en los charcos que se habían formado en la carretera el agua ondulaba cada vez que una gota caía y en algunas ocasiones, cuando los autos pasaban, el agua salpicaba y mojaba los zapatos de Greg como pequeñas gotas de rocío.

Abrió el paraguas con un clic, se cubrió con el de las grandes gotas y comenzó a caminar por las calles de Londres, que, a pesar de la lluvia las banquetas estaban tan llenas que prácticamente tenia que abrirse paso entre empujones.

Después de varias cuadras, se detuvo en una esquina menos concurrida, se apoyo contra la pared y extrajo un cigarrillo del bolsillo derecho de su abrigo. Lo encendió y dio una amplia calada que basto para que sus nervios se relajaran.

Aspiro por última vez el aroma del humo del tabaco y ahogo un grito cuando uno de los taxis que circulaban, paso con fuerza a su lado mojándolo de pies a cabeza con el agua de lluvia.

Maldijo en silencio, se sacudió y para empeorar las cosas, el paraguas azul oscuro se resbalo de sus manos y se alejo con el frio viento dejando a Greg en medio de las gotas de agua que caían sobre su rostro como fríos témpanos de hielo.

Por inercia, se cruzo de brazos para mantener el calor dentro de su cuerpo y a regañadientes se dio la vuelta para regresar a la oficina, con la ropa empapada, su cuerpo congelándose y la vista fija en el frente sin importarle donde pisaban sus pies.

Tropezó varias veces y en la ultima hubiera caído de no haber sido por un hombre que lo sujeto del brazo antes de que siquiera se diera cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

**2.- BAJO LA LLUVIA**

-Gracias- balbuceo parpadeando rápidamente y tambaleándose un poco.

-Un placer- respondió una voz seria y sumamente educada- ¿Un día difícil?-Greg asintió- ¿y por eso huyo del trabajo?

-¿Perdone?- pregunto y tuvo que alzar la vista para mirarle el rostro. Era más alto que él por una cabeza, tenia el cabello pelirrojo pegado al cráneo por la lluvia, y unos impresionantes ojos azules que parecían ocultar todo atisbo de sentimientos y que estaban enmarcados con espesas pestañas perladas por las gotas lluvia que caían por la piel blanca como lagrimas cada vez que él parpadeaba.

Aparentemente sin una razón, el pulso ya acelerado de Greg, se agito aun más haciendo que su corazón amenazara con saltar de su pecho.

-La presión es demasiada ¿no es así? Un caso difícil por lo que veo, inspector.

-Si, pero, ¿como ha sabido que...?

-¿Que ha salido de la oficina literalmente corriendo? Sencillo, todo Scotland Yard a estado demasiado ocupado estos últimos tres días con dos muertes y muy posiblemente una tercera. El trabajo debe ser abrumador y sin embargo usted esta aquí. Su pulso esta acelerado, sus pupilas están dilatadas y se le nota demasiado nervioso. Aunque esto ultimo vuelve a mis primeras afirmaciones cuestionables, puede que tenga razón al deducir que ha huido del trabajo, pero también es posible que usted este enamorado. -Balanceo el paraguas negro que sostenía en la mano derecha (y que parecía no tener intención de abrir) y las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron casi imperceptiblemente en una sonrisa que adorno el frio rostro. Se veía claramente complacido ante la cara de perplejidad del inspector.

-Un Holmes- balbuceo

-Mycroft Holmes- dijo el pelirrojo y le tendió una mano al inspector.

Aturdido, Greg respondió el saludo, maravillándose al sentir la piel cálida debajo de sus propios dedos congelados. Era una sensación agradable.

-Gregory Lestrade- sonrió y soltó con desgana la mano de Mycroft. -Su hermano es insoportable- concluyo.

-Por lo que veo, Sherlock sigue siendo tan agradable como siempre- suspiro y una ligera sonrisa irónica se mostro jugueteando en los labios.

-Y por lo que yo veo, ¿Usted también ha huido del trabajo?

-¿Disculpa?- el pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

-Su pulso también se siente acelerado, lo note en nuestro apretón de manos. Sus pupilas están también dilatadas tanto que han reducido el azul de sus ojos a una línea delgada. Y aunque no lo demuestre demasiado, se le ve nervioso. A) Se ha fugado del trabajo, ó B) esta enamorado.

Ahora fue Greg quien sonrió complacido.

-Me dirigía a una reunión y ya voy retrasado- dijo y aparto la mirada de Greg, no demasiado rápido pues el inspector pudo percibir una mentira en esos ojos casi inexpresivos, casi.

-Entonces, creo que yo no debería quitarle el tiempo.

-Tonterías, el país no se caerá si me ausento unas cuantas horas. ¿Tiene algún plan?

-Además de frustrar los planes de un asesino en serie, tengo tiempo libre ¿que es lo que propone?

-Sígame, mi chofer esta esperando.- dijo y esta vez sonrió ampliamente. Una sonrisa sincera pero que seguía siendo tan inexperta como si su dueño no fuera muy dado a sonreír y por lo tanto verlo hacerlo era de los más curioso y agradable. Como presenciar algo que nadie más que él había visto.

Greg asintió y se dejo llevar hasta la puerta abierta de un automóvil negro indudablemente caro, con los asientos forrados de cuero.

-No puedo subir así- dijo Greg señalando su ropa mojada.- arruinare los asientos.

-Eso no es un problema, yo me encuentro en el mismo estado, suba antes de que su ropa se moje, si es posible, aun más o yo comience a arrepentirme de nuestra cita.

-¿Esto es una cita, Mycroft?- dijo sin poder evitar que el color subiera violentamente a sus mejillas pintándolas carmesí.

-¿Hay algún problema con eso?

-En absoluto.

**3.- PASTEL DE FRESAS**

Cuando ambos estuvieron dentro, y la portezuela hubiera sido cerrada, el automóvil se puso en marcha al instante.

Mycroft le dio una dirección al chofer y en menos de 10 minutos, Greg se encontró de pie frente a un pequeño establecimiento donde Mycroft aseguraba, vendían el mejor pastel de todo Londres.

Entraron y una pequeña campanilla tintineo sobre sus cabezas anunciando su llegada. Tomaron asiento en una mesa apartada y casi al instante una camarera en uniforme con un bloc de notas en una mano y un bolígrafo en la otra, se acerco a tomar su orden. Escribió apresuradamente, se marcho y si le molesto el hecho de que los dos estaban empapados, no lo demostró.

Minutos más tarde, la misma chica dejo sobre la mesa los dos platos: el de pastel de Fresa para Greg y el de Chocolate para Mycroft; y se alejo para tomar la orden de otra mesa.

Greg había casi terminado su pastel cuando de improviso, Mycroft se había inclinado sobre él, lo había tomado por el cuello del abrigo y con labios temblorosos lo había besado.

**4.-PECES DE COLORES.**

El amor era un tema del cual no se podía hablar sin que Mycroft Holmes hiciera muecas o pusiera los ojos en blanco.

Mariposas revoloteando en el estomago, sonrisas bobas, besos (inexplicablemente) con sabor a miel y miles de otras cosas que la gente común utilizaría para definir el amor; y que para él no eran mas que una explicación banal para la atracción física, llena de matices que prometían un mundo de colores. Algo que Mycroft llegaba a catalogar como: Meloso, innecesario y en muchas ocasiones, sumamente ridículo.

En pocas palabras: Un error humano.

Pero por desgracia para él, el era humano y sin importar cuanto se esforzara por ocultar sus sentimientos era tan propenso como los demás de caer en ese "Error"

Y eso solo lo había comprendido en el momento en que los muros de su mente tan cuidadosamente construidos a lo largo de su vida, se habían derribado en menos de 5 segundos, tan fácilmente como una torre de naipes.

¿Y por que? Por un hombre al que apenas conocía, o para ser exactos, un hombre al que veía por primera vez y que inexplicablemente lo había cautivado...

Cada pequeña cosa de él lo cautivaba: Su piel morena, su cabello entrecano, sus ojos marrones tan expresivos y tan cálidos, su forma de hablar, de decir su nombre como si saboreara cada letra, y hasta la forma en que tomaba el tenedor para comer su pastel de fresa.

Había probado unos cuantos bocados pero técnicamente todo el tiempo se lo había pasado mirando sin decir palabra, como Greg se llevaba el pastel a la boca y su lengua se movía dentro, saboreando.

Algo tan simple y a la vez maravilloso que había provocado en él cientos de reacciones que nunca había pensado que podía experimentar…

Toda su vida había vivido rodeado de peces de colores. Pequeños pececitos monótonos, lentos, aburridos y completamente predecibles. Pero él, como había comprobado, era más (mucho más) que un pececito rodeado de muchos otros de colores idénticos en una preciosa pecera de cristal. Él era la calidez que necesitaba en el frio invierno de su interior.

Y sin dudarlo en ningún momento, lo había besado. Y había dejado que los labios de él guiaran a los suyos en ese beso que sabia a pastel de fresas.

**_"_****_Un_****_sentimiento asombroso que llega_****_, Nací _****_para amarte con cada latido de mi corazón, nací para cuidarte todos los días de mi vida._****_Amo cada pequeña cosa de ti"_**

* * *

_*baila* Mi preciado primer fanfic de Sherlock! :3 Gracias por leer hasta aquí y aguantar mis locuras XD_

_Técnicamente estaba trabajando contra reloj (por que como buena mexicana deje todo para el final) y en el ultimo momento, desde "Pastel de fresas" mi cerebro dejo de funcionar y termine dejándome llevar sin pensar muy bien en lo que escribía._

_Por otro lado... el caso de sobre el "Réquiem DeMort" si en este fic todo sale bien (pues como decía, es mi primer escrito de Sherlock) pasara a ser una historia aparte, principalmente JohnLock por que vivo eternamente enamorada de ellos. _

_Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado y espero también sus comentarios, buenos o malos pues de los errores se aprende :3_


End file.
